threekingdomswikiaorg-20200215-history
Forum:Locking finished articles
Wanna share an idea that just popped into my mind... We can 'lock' articles that we consider to be 100% finished. I can also make a small template that looks a bit like the stub template, but instead it says: "the author of this article considers it complete and therefore protected it from future edits. If you know of something important that you think should be added to the article, let us know on the forum or discuss it on the discussion page". So this way only serious contributors will add their info. What do you guys think? --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) - Thats kind of insane. I thought this is a wikia that anyone can edit. but let me show something first. *You can changed the protection level so registered users can edit or sysops. *Why does a page need to be "locked"? If theres vadals (which this wiki doesn't have) you or I, can simply revert and further more block him. *So why is there a need for a lock? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 15:27, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Come on man... it's not "insane" =/ I'm trying to discuss something here. You don't have to say something is "insane" (or "stupid" or "weird" or whatever.), instead you can just say you disagree and tell us why. Anyway, with the lock (and the template) I wanna show readers that an article is finished for 100% and we think its without errors and nothing more can be added to it. In other words; it's 100% complete and 100% reliable. I think it's a good thing to show that to the readers. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 15:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh boy, Knightrez is back :D Well lemme just give me opinion on this. First of all, that template thing I think is a great idea. To show them people who come here which articles are 100% reliable; good. this gets my vote. Second, that locking thing. Well, I get yur point Zant, the article is finished and it gets the template for the way it is at that moment right? If someone edits it it should be checked again if it's still 100% reliable. Well, this might be a good idea in the future, but with only 40 peeps a day visiting this place I'll go with Knight, for now. It's not an "insane" idea though haha :P --3KingdomsMaster 18:42, May 30, 2010 (UTC) : - Yeah its not insane, but I think 3KMaster right. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 02:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I'll make that template. I'll think about locking articles though I wasn't planning on locking every finished article. As of current I don't think I would lock any article, except maybe some small ones such as Bo Cai. ---''Zantam03'' (Talk) 08:27, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's the template: completed article. Check Bo Cai for an example. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 13:41, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::I checked Bo Cai. What does it do? --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::The template simply tells the viewer that we think the article is finished, contains 0 errors and is as complete as possible, thus, does not need an edit. If the viewer still thinks he knows something we don't, we ask him to discuss it first. It also shows readers that what we wrote there can be trusted. --''Zantam03'' (Talk) 14:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I guess I'm cool with that. --'Knighrez'(Talk) 14:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC)